gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 45
Walk Your Dog at an Appropriate Speed (愛犬の散歩は適度なスピードで, Aiken no sanpo wa tekido na supīdo de) is the forty-fifth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Sadaharu grows tremendously and soon becomes a demon. This prompts the Yorozuya to try and rescue Sadaharu with the help of his former owners' the priestess sisters, Ane and Mone. Plot A lethargic Gintoki returns home requesting some strawberry milk but neither Shinpachi or Kagura are nowhere in sight. Managing to drag himself across the floor to the next room, Gintoki is greeted by an even bigger sized Sadaharu with Shinpachi and Kagura in his mouth. Figuring that he simply drank too much that night before and is seeing things, Gintoki requests that Shinpachi get him some strawberry milk. Kagura and Shinpachi retort that Gintoki isn't seeing things and that Sadaharu has grown tremendously overnight. Gintoki rebuts that men and animals grow tremendously overnight if you set them loose for 2-3 days. Before a disparaging retort from Shinpachi, Sadaharu again clamps down on Kagura and him with his mouth. Afterward, Sadaharu is fed a tub full of strawberry milk. In response to Shinpachi's question on how Sadaharu grew to such a size, Gintoki figures it's because of his calcium intake. To help understand Sadaharu's growth, Gintoki uses a special device he got from an old man that translates barks to human language. Gintoki then asks Sadaharu a question, when no response is given he slaps Sadaharu, who slaps back. The device activates and gives an accurate translation of what Sadaharu said. Kagura then asks Sadaharu what he thinks of her and his response triggers her. Finally, Shinpachi gives it a try and Sadaharu's response is a verbose analysis of Sadaharu's observations of Shinpachi. The Yorozuka trio then smashes the translator device with their feet, while Sadaharu has another painful growth spur, destroying the roof in the process. Elsewhere, a Shinto shrine priestess Mone with Komako watches the news report involving Ketsuno Ana's divorce to her former husband. Mone comments on how the divorce was bound to happen and Komako barks in agreeance. This sparks a debate with her sister Ane concerning their work ethics. Ane, who works as a cabaret girl to support them both, while Mone continues their Shrine priestess traditions. As the two argue, Komako notes breaking news on the TV about a giant dog head sprouting from a building in the Kabuki District. Hanano Ana reports on the scene and interviews a mosaic faced Shinpachi who prostates and begs for forgiveness. Shifting her attention to Kagura who's cleaning the dust off a sheet, she says pejorative comments towards her. Gintoki arrives with his motorbike and runs over Hanano. As he approaches Hanano, Gintoki's fly is down and is thankfully covered by a mosaic filter. That night in Snack Otose, the Yorozuka along with Otose and Catherine discuss how to handle the recent events involving Sadaharu. Gintoki infers that they may have to abandon Sadaharu, to which Catherine that would be problematic is they decide to do that. However, Gintoki retorts against the notion as they'd never abandon Sadaharu. Meanwhile, Kagura consoles Sadaharu in the rainy weather, sitting on top of his head with her umbrella. Soon after a bunch of the locals starts throwing rocks at Sadaharu and Kagura tries to defend against them with her umbrella. One of the rocks manages to hit Kagura in the face causing her to bleed and fall. Enraged by this, Sadaharu in a fit of fervent emotions transforms into an Inugami. Inugami Sadaharu runs ramped through the Kabuki District streets, while Kagura clings to his tail trying to stop him. Meanwhile, Gintoki and Shinpachi are swarmed by the media by Sadaharu's recent outrage. Catherine tries to speak "on their behalf" but Shinpachi strangles her, as the cameras roll on. The news media are then put into a deep slumber by Ane and Mone's musical duet and are accompanied by Komako who fawns over Gintoki. The sisters arrive at the scene and introduce themselves. They also inform the two that they're the ones responsible for leaving Sadaharu in their care. Inugami Sadaharu's ramped rampage continues deep into the city center and he starts being chased by Okita. Because they're no plausible way for Inugami Sadaharu to slow down, Okita proceeds to stop him with a rocket launcher. Before Okita could use it, Sadaharu destroys the police car Okita was driving and saves himself by clinging onto Inugami Sadaharu's fur. Taking advantage of the situation, Hijikata with a bunch of rocket launcher armed men fire at Inugami Sadaharu. On the other side of town; Shinpachi and Gintoki follow Ane and Mone, while Ane gives an explanation on the "Dragon Hole". Furthermore, it's disclosed about Ane and Mone's former profession as priestesses who were driven out by the Amanto to build the Terminal. To be able to survive the priestesses had to abandon Sadaharu. Another thing to note, the priestesses reveal that the cause of Sadaharu's Inugami transformation is due to strawberry milk. This news flabbergasts Gintoki and Shinpachi, as Kagura tries to calm Inugami Sadaharu with promises of said milk. With Inugami Sadaharu on the rooftop of Edo Dome, Hanano reports on the scene. As she reports, Hanano is run over again by Gintoki's and also Ane's motorbike, as the riders head to Edo Dome. Ane states that she'll need a minute in order to stop the rampaging Inugami Sadaharu and that he should aim to kill. Kagura beseeches that Gintoki doesn't do that as Sadaharu is in pain. Inugami Sadaharu lands near Gintoki and Shinpachi, prompting Gintoko to confess that they won't be able to last 10 seconds against him. On the other hand, Ane and Mone completely ignore Gintoki's plea by doing a ritual dance to stop Inugami Sadaharu. The ritual dance is interrupted and thus they have to redo it and Demon Sadaharu attacks Gintoki and Shinpachi. Inugami Sadaharu targets Shinpachi but is stopped by Gintoki who tries and retaliate but Kagura stops him. Gintoki then sees a brief vision of the former Sadaharu that is interrupted by a counter-attack from Inugami Sadaharu. To avoid another attack from Inugami Sadaharu, Gintoki side jumps to dodge a move and crashes into the sisters. Because of this, Gintoki gets his mouth stuck at the end of Mone's flute, whose mouth is stuck on the opposite side. The group is then chased by Inugami Sadaharu and Kagura breaks the flute in two with a swift jump kick. As they're all then chased into Edo Dome, Ane and Mone transform Komako into her Inugami form who then erects a barrier to protect them all. Inside the baseball stadium of the Edo Dome, Ane enchants a baseball with a magic 5 pointed star. The ball, when passed around to form a 5 pointed star, will activate a purification spell that'll revert Sadaharu back to normal. Once the explanation is over, Sadaharu arrives at the scene and the group gets in formation. The ball is first passed to Shinpachi and Ane explains if the ball lands on the ground then it'll lose its power. Shinpachi still manages to catch it and then pass it to Mone who is knocked unconscious by the ball, thankfully Gintoki manages to catch it in time. He then tries to pass it to Kagura, however, Shinpachi inadvertently intervenes. Kagura then kicks the balls over to the 5th person who was supposed to be Gintoki, but he's not in his place. Mone fills in and laments on how they treated Sadaharu. She also notes how Sadaharu was taken good care of by the Yorozuka. Filled with determination to catch the ball, it still hits her in the face. The ball now in the air, Gintoki hits it with his sword to Ane whom with Kagura acting like a cushion catches it forming a 5 pointed star. The spell activates and reverts Sadaharu back to normal. Now back to normal and figuring the Yorozuka wouldn't want the trouble of keeping Sadaharu, the priestess sisters offer to take Sadaharu back. As Gintoki gives his answer, his face is blurred out by a mosaic and the scene jumps back to his home. Gintoki finds the translator device on his table and throws it out and then meets up with Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu. As they leave, the device translates one more sentence by Sadaharu. Characters *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Sadaharu *Sakata Gintoki *Hanano Saki *Hijikata Toushirou *Catherine *Otose *Mone (debut) *Ane (debut) *Komako (debut) *Sougo Okita Trivia *When Gintoki was talking about the Ruff Translator, he was mimicking the Doraemon anime/manga series. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes